Bigfoot
The Bigfoot conspiracy is that The Smithsonian along with other institutions, including the US government, have attempted to cover up all traces of a large humanoid species. Thus, the demarcation of National and State Parks, as a sort of preservation, is a conspiracy in itself. The existence of a giant humanoid questions mainstream scholarship, and lends support for religious doctrine—namely the nephilim concept. About Bigfoot refers to large bipedal humanoid cryptids found in legends around the world, such as the Sasquatch in North America, Almas in Russia, and Yeti in the Himalayas. A midget version is reported in the wildman of Vietnam and Orang Pendek of Indonesia. The evasiveness of Bigfoot creatures has recently been attributed to being multi-dimensional. Some reports have linked sightings to abduction cases. Skeptics often attribute "bigfoot" sightings to bears, especially bears standing. Skeptics also argue that a viable population of Sasquatch could not be supported by North American ecology. Samples Organic material that is usually dismissed by officials as "unverifible evidence" may be attributed to the chromosome conspiracy. However, some hair samples have been reported to show distinct primate structures, but not matching any known primate species in North America. The enormous footprints for which the creature is named are claimed to be as large as 24 inches (60 cm) long and 8 inches (20 cm) wide. Forensics expert Chilcutt, who has studied hand and foot "fingerprints" in primates, has ascertained that sasquatch footprints generally have lines similar to those of apes. Video footage First-hand copies of the classic 1967 (as opposed to the poor fourth, fifth or even worse degree copies often circulated) film shows a fur and muscle structure that could not have been faked with the technology at the time (even Hollywood's Planet of the Apes had much poorer suits than that) and apelike body proportions (too long upper body, too long upper legs, too short lower legs to simply be a very tall man) which could only be faked by digital movie manipulation that absolutely did not exist back then (unless extraterrestrials or helped the hoaxers, of course). Dimensionals The 1947 disclosure document, Memorandum 6751,[https://vault.fbi.gov/UFO/UFO%20Part%201%20of%2016/view FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16], p.22 released to the public by the FBI at the turn of the 21st century,[https://vault.fbi.gov/unexplained-phenomenon FBI Records Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon] reveals that another world exists as "an etheric planet which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us." This "interpenetration" into our world is multi-dimensional. The beings described in this document, who come from this multi-dimension, are described as "human-like but much larger in size." Junior In the Montauk Project, the description of "Junior" fits the profile of a multi-dimensional BigfootThe Hidden Hand Q&A Pt. 2, with Duncan Cameron - makes an inference to Junior, "Sasquach...inter-dimensional being" (12:30) that created havoc, which temporarily shut the project down. The large creature was conjured up into the physical realm by Duncan Cameron.Interview with Duncan Cameron, 2001 (53:04) Nephilim In , it has been proposed that "bigfoot", or the Sasquatch, is a remnant of the Nephilim, an antediluvian race of giants who were produced by the union of rebel angels and human women (1 Enoch 6-7; See also Genesis 6:4). See also * Nephilim References External links * Missing People hosted by Art Bell, with , on National Park Ranger operations and investigations Category:US government